Reunion
by AzumiFujimura
Summary: After six years, Karin discovered how she felt. Then Toushiro comes Along. Then they play Tackle!


I finished making this at 2 o'clock in the Evening so be Thankful people! XD

HitsuxKarin Reunion!

* * *

"It's been six years, Toushirou" a woman whispered into the wind as she gazed at the sunset in front of her. The colours gave off a warm, gentle feeling inside her that only she can understand just how much she trully understands him. She had wondered before. Why and how the Sunset can comfort a human being. He told her why but she still did not understand until she tried it herself. 

Karin sat at the exact same spot as he had, staring up at the sky. She did not even care about the presence of other people. And Before she knew it she was deep in thought recalling back memories of the past. It was when she had met him.

She had remembered all of it, even if she only got to know him in a short space of time. From when she accidentaly kicked her soccer ball into the road and found that he had caught it, to the end of when he was mad at her for calling him an elementary student. Not only that, she found out his true identity along with his companion Matsumoto Rangiku. They were Shinigami like her brother, Ichi- nii.

It took another 2 years after for her Brother to show up. She was so happy that she nearly ended up crying her heart out. Yuzu and her annoying, goat faced father were overjoyed that they had be dragged away from strangling Ichigo to death. Then secretly, the two talked about Ichigo's powers of becoming a Shinigami. He had also told Karin about his experiences of the Bounto, The Vizard and the Arrancar. The Arrancar were defeated he said. Aizen and his minions were killed and that was how it took so long for his return. He did not even know if he would be back but nonetheless he was very happy to see everyone well.

It was then Karin realized that If her brother was back, surely Toushirou was back too. She knew she should not ask but she did anyway,

"Ichi-nii, How about Toushirou? You know him right? How is he? Is he well?" She was eager to have her questions answered that she did not even bother considering her brother's surprised expression.

"How d'ya know about him?!" Ichigo asked. Karin, for some reason turned her head away. She could feel her cheeks heating up and all she could do was avoid eye contact.

"I- I met him" she answered quietly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her,

"How?"

"It's private" Karin said firmly crossing her arms over her chest.

"What was it about?"

"Soccer"

"So how did ya meet him?"

"Me and my friends had a little competition with the upper years. I met him and-" Karin stopped and realized how stupid she was. "- You are an arsehole ya know that?!" Karin said irritably glaring at her tall brother and he grinned at her in return,

"You haven't changed at all, Karin" he stated standing up, ruffling her ebony hair on the way. "Well I don't really know what happened between you two but if it's something private, I'll find out sooner or later" And as he was about to exit her room he turned around,

"Keep a secret a secret, sis" he winked and closed the door. Karin merely grunted, confused at his words. What did he mean by 'Keep a secret a secret'? Did he mean about him being a Shinigami? That she had to keep that a secret or her meeting with Toushirou?

And that was the beginning of when she started to hang out more on her own in this place. Day by day Karin would understand something about herself. She hated to admit it but she in love. In love with Hitsugaya Toushirou. 10th division captain of Seireitei.

She did not believe it at first. She would think to herself that it was just a feeling and it would end soon. She might even forget him in no time. But it was no use, it was hopeless. She was not the type of person to fall in love but she was also not the type to doubt her feelings over a period of time. Finally, she had admitted it to herself.

"I'm in love with him" Karin mumbled clenching her fists. And she was angry at herself for this. It was the fact that she was foolish. She shouldn't have kicked the ball to the road. She shouldn't have gone to that certain path with her friends. She shouldn't have sprained her leg so that he wouldn't play. She shouldn't have done all those things!

She simply wished she could undo time, and avoid him.

"Argh, what is this sad talk!?" Karin half shouted, clutching her head. Then she forgot that she was holding her soccer ball. It dropped to the ground and bounced along the road. A foot was placed upon it and Karin's eyes travelled upwards to see the stranger. She gasped,

"T- Toushirou" Karin stuttered, her arms falling to her sides.

She eyed him from ankle to face. He looked so much the same. His green piercing eyes, spiky white hair and his tanned skin. Most of all, his height and muscular chest. Karin swalloped the lump in her throat and tried to speak but all that came out was nothing. She was simply shocked,

"Didn't expect you here... Karin" the captain stated in his low husky voice. He had his hand in his jean pocket as he fixed his eyes on her Petite form. She had definitely grown over the years. Her hair was still the same length but she had it tied up simply. She was wearing a red tank shirt and shorts were not tight but loose. Her curves were all in the right places and he could not help but stare at it for so long that Karin was getting uncomfortable herself,

She finally found her voice at last,

"Oh, nice greeting Toushirou" She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "After not seeing you for 6 years that's the first thing you say to me?" Karin finished putting on a pained, hurt face. Hitsugaya was taken aback by her question but regained his composure quickly,

"It's the truth though. Why are you here anyway?" he asked passing her her soccer ball and afterwards sitting at the same spot on the metal fence at the edge of the road.

"Well this is my home. That question would make more sense if you answered it" Karin said in a monotone voice still standing in the middle of the road behind him.

"I wanted to see the sunset" he explained calmly.

"Don't you have sunset in Soul Society?" Karin asked looking down at her feet trying to calm her breathing.

"I... wanted to do something else" he answered cryptically. Karin looked up and stared at his back.

"Being cryptic is so unlike you" Karin stated making Hitsugaya chuckle softly. (Can you imagine him chuckling?)

"Oh yeah? Then tell me, How am I like?" Toushirou asked. Karin pondered for a while putting a finger on her chin,

"Well to start off, You're bossy, scary, mysterious, complicated, a jerk... " Karin looked at Hitsugaya's face. He was smirking,

"I think I get what you mean" he declared making Karin laugh. And before she knew it she had blurted out her question,

"What do you think of me, Toushirou?" There was silence and Karin looked down once again, suddenly finding her feet interesting. God she hated blushing.

"You're... something that I can't describe in words" Hitsugaya replied.

"Oh that helps. Really it does" Karin rolled her eyes and picked up her soccer ball and tucked it under her left arm. Then an idea came to her head,

"Hey Toushirou!" Karin said grabbing his attention by turning around. She smiled brightly at him and dropped the soccer ball at her feet. She put one leg over it to stop it from bouncing all over the place.

"Let's play tackle. The name explains exactly what the game is all about" she explained. Hitsugaya sighed and stood up facing her,

"I know what it is. I'm not a captain for nothing you know. I'm not an idiot"

"Well it's better calling you an idiot than an elementary student right?" Karin asked teasingly and grinned. Hitsugaya tensed up an glared at her. If she was a stranger, she would've been frozen over by Hyourinmaru and broke into little tiny ice particles but no. She was not a stranger.  
Hitsugaya merely shrugged, the girl made her point.

"Seriously, I don't know why you hate being called an elementary student so much" Karin said putting her hand on her waist.

"You know why. And there is no need to call me that anyway. I am much taller now. Taller than you even" he boasted. Karin laughed again but didnt say anything. Hitsugaya was far by annoyed! He ran towards her and took the ball from under her foot. He heard her gasp and he smirked secretly knowing that she was caught off guard.

"No fair!" Karin protested chasing after the captain gritting her teeth.

"I would've thought that you would've improved you skills, Karin" Hitsugaya shouted in front of her.

"Shut up, Toushirou! You don't know anything!"

"Well then in any case, enlighten me!" Karin gave a loud cry and ran faster. Soon she was level with Hitsugaya. She slid her leg across and managed to tackle the ball from him. She stood up in a flash and started to make her way to a place that she was more comfortable in. The Soccer Field.

Hitsugaya followed her from behind. He had to admit though, if she managed to tackle him at that angle, then she really must've improved. A lot. He gave a small smile, I'm just starting to have fun he thought and ran even faster.

The two ended up in the middle of the field facing each other. Both of them were breathing heavily and Karin still had the ball.

"Do you remember this place, Toushirou?" Karin asked softly but not letting her guard down. Hitsugaya nodded.

"What's wrong? Are you too weak? Don't tell me that's all you have, Taichou" Karin teased the captain. She was surprised she was not dead yet.

"You really ought to stop with this teasing of yours. You don't know what I would do"

"What would you do?" Karin questioned him staring at him seriously like he did to her. Then he moved closer to her and pulled her to him by the waist,

"This" he whispered huskily and his lips met hers.

Karin gasped at his sudden actions. As if right on cue, he plunged his tongue into her mouth making her moan. His hands were wrapped tightly around her waist and Karin could not help but feel happy. She closed her eyes and deepened their kiss, her hands made their way to his smooth silver hair down to the back to his neck and they settled on his torso. The way he held her felt so right. It was like she was being protected. It was a strange feeling but she liked it. They broke apart for air and they stared at each other for what seemed like years. There was something in Hitsugaya's eyes that Karin wanted to know so much. Then he grinned,

"Got you" he said and easily took the soccer ball a few distance away from them. Karin closed her eyes in annoyance and yelled,

"TOU-SHI-ROU! THAT'S CALLED CHEATING! YOU HEAR ME!?"

"I HEAR YOU!"

Karin now knows why she loves him so much. He was mysterious and strict in some ways. But that's how she knew him.

* * *

Well There ya go, A HitsuKarin fic. Please bear in Mind that this is my first OneShot so... Review and Tell me what ya think! Sound Good? 

You gotta admit though, the two Make an Interesting couple.

Rei Uni


End file.
